1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with improved high-quality performance of a portable equipment having an image pickup function, and a small-size optical apparatus such as a micro video scope, with regard to optical elements such as a lens, an aperture, and an optical filter, there has been an increasing requirement of an application of optical elements such and an adjustable focus lens, a variable aperture, a variable optical filter, as well as other optical elements, instead of a fixed focus lens and a fixed aperture stop. Moreover, further small-sizing (slimming) of such optical elements has been sought.
For instance, in a blade driving apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-96872, an adjustment of amount of light is carried out by forming a plurality of optical apertures in one blade. In this blade driving apparatus, since there is no need to use a plurality of blades, small-sizing is possible.